


[Podfic] Kings in Couture by slightlied

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, aspiring journalist yuuri, devil wears prada au, everyone is fashionable, except for yuuri lol yikes, fashion editor victor, victor and yurio are brothers, victor is lightweight terrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a devil wears prada au in which victor is the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine, yuuri's his new secretary, and instead of talking about his feelings, victor just sends him on a bunch of errands---“Okay, okay. Ready.” Yuuri starts scribbling as the voice on the other end, someone from the Style and Trends department, relays instructions. “Sorry, can you please spell ‘Gabbana’?”The person on the line promptly hangs up on him.Awkwardly, he sets the phone back on the receiver. “Guess not.”





	1. My Calvins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings in Couture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538889) by [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied). 



**Author:** slightlied

 **Read by:** hannahrose

 **Length:** 39:33

 **Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/ic5vyaqw74u1gpulquz8defeprs5q210)


	2. House of Hermès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not featured in this recording:
> 
> The approximately 10 billion times I suddenly couldn’t fucking speak
> 
> The long pauses I had to take to calm down when point 1 happened
> 
> The one especially notable long pause when I left the mic running while I got up to go get lip balm across the room
> 
> The phone ringing in the background and me going “Shit” before rereading the sentence
> 
> Me swearing repeatedly in general
> 
> The part where I said “Yuuri flies away” instead of “Yuuri files away” and promptly completely lost it
> 
> The moment my cat walked in and I stopped reading to go “Hi baby! Mrrow!”
> 
> Long story short, editing took me a looooot longer than it did on chapter 1 and I ended up getting it down from an hour and fifteen minutes to more like forty five minutes lol whoops

**Author:** slightlied

**Read by:** hannahrose

**Length:**  44:36

**Download:**  [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/90j2gi0ynbd8vmq1f628ita7rxbq1cqt)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first podfic I hope y'all like it, I also highly recommend the original and please if you liked my recording, also go leave kudos and maybe a comment on slightlied's original! My YOI sideblog on tumblr is katsvkivictvvri


End file.
